Interview Time!
by Kate and Humphrey Forever
Summary: This is a fun story where you can ask the Lion King characters anything you want. Co-author with The Dark Lynx.
1. Chapter 1

***Important Note* This is my first time writing a story like this so I hope you like it. You can ask any question you want, I will try to use everyone's question. I have one rule: it has to be appropriate for the rating K+ to T. And The Dark Lynx will be helping me with this story he will come in in the next couple of chapters* **

Me: Hello everyone its me vitani12-tigressforever. Let me introduce you to my friends here. Kiara , Kovu, Vitani, Simba ,and Nala say hello.

Simba: Hello every one.

Kovu: Hi

Kiara: Hello everyone.

Nala: Hello

Vitani: Hi everyone.

Me: Ok let's go the first question. It's from me. _For Simba why did you hate Kovu? _

Simba: Well I didn't like him because his mother was Zira and I didn't like Zira but I think about it now and I don't see why I would hate him because he was only a cub when all of the bad stuff was happening.

Me: Ok. The next question is from me and it's for Kiara. _Kiara do you have a ticklish spot?_

Kiara: Uh. Do I have to answer?

Me: Yes you might get questions even more random so I preparing you. So answer the question.

Kiara: Ok. Um yes I have a ticklish spot right behind my ear .

Me (whispering): That's good to know.

Un-known voice: What was that?

Me: Hey. Every one say hi to The Dark Lynx.

Everyone: Hi

The Dark Lynx: Hi. Sorry I'm late. ( taking the seat next to me)

Me: It ok. So do you have any questions?

The Dark Lynx: Um yes I do. It's for Nala. _Have you ever had feelings for any other lion besides Simba?_

Nala: Of course not! Simba is the only lion I have ever loved, and will ever love.

(Me and The Dark Lynx look at each other )

Me and The Dark Lynx: Awww.

Me: That was so sweet.

The Dark Lynx: Well that's all for today. Make sure you ask a question.

Everyone: Bye.

**Oh and we don't own the Lion King. If we did then there would a lot of lion king movies. One last thing you can even ask me or The Dark Lynx a question.**


	2. Surprise!

**Hey we're back. Hope you like this chapter. Oh and a big surprise in this chapter. Its also gonna be longs so be prepared **

Me: Hello every one we're back.

The Dark Lynx: Hey everybody

Me: Ok lets start answering questions. The first is from Kblade _Dear Simba, Do u hate you uncle Scar? Did u used to like him before u found out what he did?_

Simba: I do hate my uncle because he killed my dad but when I was little I did think he was weird but I still loved him until I found out what had happened to the Pride Lands.

Me: Cool. Ok The Dark Lynx do you want to ask a question?

The Dark Lynx: Sure. This one is from _laughingcookie96 Great Idea here! okay Kovu? were you known as a flirt with the ladies as you were growing up? _

Me and The Dark Lynx: Thanks

Kovu: Umm, not really. I spent most of my time training and didn't really get to socialize much outside of Nuka and Vitani.

The Dark Lynx: Ok and we have another question by_ laughingcookie96 Kiara who did you play with as a cub?were you the only lion cub in the entire pride?_

Kiara: There were a few other cubs, but my father always wanted to watch us, so they stopped wanting to play. *Gives Simba a glare, and he grimaces.*

Me: Ok. Let do another question shall we. Ok the next question is from YOLO. 3 _Omg I'm the biggest fan of lion king. Lion king is a-m-a-z-i-n-g. I have a few questions for some characters. I'll start with Simba. Simba: you were sooo cute when you were a cub I felt like taking you away and keep you as a pet, but I knew you'd grow!Anyways, here's my question. Why do you like Nala? Hmph do you think she's hot or what? Honestly, I think you guys are cute.  
Kiara, What do you think of Simba? If he wasnt your dad, would you mate with him?_

Simba: Like Nala... LIKE? Are you kidding? I love Nala, and there aren't words that can possibly explain how much or why. *Nuzzles her, and she blushes, smiling at him*

Me: That's sweet.

Simba: oh, and "Of course I think she's hot"

Kiara: Okay that is so weird... First of all, i have a mate already thank you very much. *winks at Kovu* And second of all, EEEWW! he is like 100 years old!

Simba: Come on, I'm not that old!

Me and The Dark Lynx look at each other: EEWW!

The Dark Lynx: Okay weird. Um next question. Its from Reldor _Kovu! Have you and Kiara had cubs yet? And if so, what did you name them? :D :D :D_

Kovu: Well er uuhhh... *Simba glaring at him without Kovu's notice*  
Kiara: *Places her paw over Kovu's* You could say we have plans... *Gives Kovu a sideways grin*  
Kovu: *Clears throat* We have been talking, and we are still trying to think up some names. *Kiara gives Simba a pleading look, mentally begging him not to pounce on kovu*

Me: Awesome. Ok next question. Its from Petitiprincess, _To Simba: did you still not trust Kovu even after he joined your pride_

Simba: Well since he is part of my pride and my son-in-law I have all of my trust in him.

Me: Real cool. Ok next question. Its from femalecenobite22 _kiara who showed you the kingdom your mom or your dad?_

Kiara: Well my dad showed me the kingdom. It was so cool because when I was little everything seemed so big.

The Dark Lynx: Cool! Ok um next question. Its from kora22 _Vitani, Was Scar your father or was it someone else that you never met?_

Vitani: Um I actually I don't know. Sorry I can answer that question.

Me: Huh, ok so I guess next question. Its from Vitani825. This is a great start. I have a question you can ask Kovu: Is Vitani just your half sister or is she your twin? The movie never explicitly stated whether or not Vitani and Kovu are twins or half siblings.

The Dark Lynx and I: Thank you

Kovu: Well we're half siblings but we're just like brother and sister.

The Dark Lynx: Well ok then. I think we have one more question. Don't we?

Me: Let me check…Yeah we have one question left. Do you wanna ask it?

The Dark Lynx: You can ask it ladies first.

Me: Well I'm not a lady.

The Dark Lynx: Well you're a girl aren't you?

Me: Yes I'm clearly a girl but I'm not a lady.

The Dark Lynx: Well if you're a girl then that means you're a lady.

Me: Sorry Please excuse us. I need to have a little talk with my buddy here.( I say as I pat his back)

The Dark Lynx: Oh no.

Me: It will just be a second. Come on.

The Dark Lynx: I'll stay here.

Simba: You better go with her.

Kovu: You never want to get on a girl's nerves.

The Dark Lynx: Ok. I'm coming!

Me: We'll be right back.

In The Back:

You here things breaking and glass shattering, then it goes quite, then all of a sudden you here a slap.

Back on Stage:

Me: Ok everyone we're back.

The Dark Lynx: To all of you guys reading this: NEVER I REPEAT NEVER GET ON A GIRL'S NERVES!

Me: And To all of you girls out there reading this: GO GIRLS! WE RULE!

Kovu: Um can you ask the last question now?

Me: Oh yes of course sorry. Do want to read the last question?

The Dark Lynx: Yes!

Me (whisper): Ha I scared him.

The Dark Lynx: Ok the last question is from foalswish. Vitani do you wish you were a princess?

Vitani: _Pff! do i look like the princess type? *Everyone stays quiet* *Vitani paws nervously at the ground before sighing* I did once, but that was a long time ago. You can't change the past.. *a tear drips down her cheek*_

Me(whispering to The Dark Lynx): Should we bring him out?

The Dark Lynx(whispering to me): I Think we should.

We give each other smiles.

Me: Well Vitani, Nala, and Simba we have a huge surprise for you guys.

The Dark Lynx: Bring him out.

A person from back stage brings a male lion out.

Vitani, Nala and Simba: Who are you?

Un-known lion: Its me Kopa.

Vitani: Kopa!( she runs a tackles him and Nala and Simba also join in the tackle)

Everyone: We're so glad your back!

Me: Ok well Kopa do you have anything to say before we let you guys catch up?

Kopa: Yes I do. For every one who doesn't know who I am, I'm Kiara's older brother.

The Dark Lynx: Anything else?

Kopa: Yes (turns toward Vitani) You might not be able to change the past, but you can live now, and change the future. And one more thing I love you.

Vitani: I love You too. (she starts crying).

Me(crying): Well..thats…it..til …next..time

The Dark Lynx: See you are a lady

I slap him on the spot.

The Dark Lynx(rubbing his cheek): One oww and two please ask more questions.

Me: If you don't I'll slap him again.

The Dark Lynx: PLEASE ASK THE QUESTIONS!

Everyone: Bye!

**Hoped you liked it**


End file.
